


Plans and Schemes

by hazelNuts



Series: Teen Wolf Femslash Bingo [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Barista Malia, F/F, Fluff, POV Kira, Pining Kira, Wingwoman Lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira is very confident that she can ask out the cute barista, Malia. She might need some help though.</p><p>For the Teen Wolf Femslash Bingo: Coffee Shop AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plans and Schemes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

‘Just ask her,’ Lydia mumbles from the corner of her mouth.

Kira doesn’t respond to her friend’s encouragement, to busy keeping her breathing even when the person in front of her step aside. She’s faced with a wide grin, sparkling brown eyes, and the most beautiful girl she has ever seen. She wipes her sweaty palms on her skirt. She can do this. She has rehearsed this. It’s a very simple question.

‘Hey, Kira,’ Malia greets her. ‘What can I get you today?’

‘A Frappuccino with extra cream and caramel, please.’

‘Anything else?’

_She can do this._

Kira ducks her head and catches sight of Malia’s strong thighs underneath her shorts. She traces Malia’s body up, to a trim waist, perfect breasts, and strong shoulders and arms.

_She can’t do this._

‘No, thanks,’ she squeaks, and steps aside so Lydia can order.

They grab a table while they wait for their drinks.

‘I’m very disappointed,’ Lydia says.

‘Please don’t,’ Kira groans. She drops her head on the table.

‘Maybe you should start simpler,’ Lydia muses. ‘Next time, you should tell her you’ll have her favourite drink.’

Kira picks her head up off the table and peeks up at her friend.

‘You think that will work?’

‘Well, you can’t get any _furthe_ r away from asking her out.’

Kira drops her head back on the table.

~

Kira has decided to come alone today. All the other times she’s visited the coffee shop she’d been with one of her friends, usually Lydia, and she hasn’t been able to say more to Malia than was absolutely necessary.

There are two people in front of her. Both business men, so their orders will probably be simple. She doesn’t have much time to calm her breathing and heartbeat. And maybe stop sweating.

‘Hey,’ Malia smiles at her. ‘You’re alone today.’

‘Yeah, everyone else was busy.’ Kira’s a little stunned that Malia actually realized that she’s never come here alone.

‘Well, what can I get you?’

‘I’m not sure.’ Kira cringes at the sigh from the person behind her. ‘Just give me whatever drink you like best.’

‘It’ll taste best if you take a chocolate chip cookie with it,’ Malia suggests.

‘Great. I’ll have that too.’

‘You’re in luck, they’re fresh out of the oven.’

‘Thank you.’ Kira feels the butterflies in her stomach go crazy as she takes the cookie and her fingers brush against Malia’s. She pays and mumbles a goodbye.

Taking a seat by the window, Kira pulls out her laptop. She still has some reading to do before tomorrow’s lecture on the second World War. She’s just pulled up the file when someone sits down in front of her. It’s Malia.

 _Oh god_. Malia is sitting in front of her.

Kira can’t do anything but stare at the other girl.

‘I thought I’d bring you this myself, so I can see your reaction,’ Malia says. She slides over a takeaway cup. ‘Don’t try to find out what it is by sniffing and looking, just drink.’

Kira raises the cup to her lips. She’s expecting something ridiculously complicated that she’ll never be able to decipher, but it’s a simple iced coffee. It’s iced coffee with a little cream and a _lot_ of sugar. She smiles when she realizes how well it suits Malia.

‘Do you like it?’ Malia asks, sounding a little anxious.

‘I do,’ Kira nods. ‘That’s a lot of sugar, though.’

‘Too much?’

‘I’ll let you know after my next dentist appointment.’

Malia laughs, and again Kira feels the butterflies in her stomach go crazy. She wants to extend the moment, but she doesn’t know how.

‘Malia! Get your butt back over here!’ one of the other baristas yells.

‘Gotta go,’ Malia grins. ‘I’m glad you like the drink.’

Kira doesn’t even realize her eyes are stuck on Malia’s ass until the girl steps behind the counter. When she snaps out of the trance, she fumbles her phone out of her pocket to tell Lydia of her success.

~

Kira should’ve known that Lydia wanted to see the progress for herself. So two days after she made Malia laugh, she’s back at the coffee shop, her friend by her side. When it’s their turn, Kira throws her brightest smile at Malia. But instead of Malia’s usual grin, there is a tight smile on her lips and no sparkle in her eyes.

‘How can I help you?’

Kira is a little taken aback by the abruptness. There’s no greeting, or even an acknowledgement that Malia knows her. Well, Malia doesn’t _know_ her. They’ve only ever exchanged small talk.

‘Uhm, I’ll just have an Americano, black,’ Kira mumbles. She’d actually wanted to ask Malia for her favourite tea, if she had any, but all her confidence flew out the window when Malia didn’t even look her in the eye.

As Malia rings up their purchases, Kira fidgets. She’s a little worried, and from the corner of her eye, she can see that Lydia is stunned as well.

‘Are you okay?’ Kira decides to ask.

Malia’s head snaps up and she frowns. She must’ve seen real worry in Kira’s face, because her face softens, allowing a real, although still small, smile to form on her lips.

‘School,’ she sighs.

‘I’m sorry,’ Kira says. ‘Will it be okay?’

‘Yes, but I might have to pull an all-nighter.’

‘At least you know a place where they sell good coffee,’ Kira grins.

Malia looks at her a little surprised, and then bursts out laughing. ‘I’ll probably need it.’

‘Good luck.’

‘Thanks.’

Kira waves at the girl, and then lets Lydia pull her away so the next person can place an order for their caffeine fix.

‘We’re coming back tomorrow,’ Lydia decides. ‘She works until ten, right?’

‘Yes.’

‘We’ll come by at the end of her shift. It’ll be quiet, and if things go really well, you can go out right after.’

‘We have finals next week.’

‘Then make it a study date,’ Lydia winks.

~

Kira had really wanted to ask Malia. She did. But when the moment was there, she choked. She said a quick goodbye and beat a hasty retreat. Lydia had bought her a muffin for consolation.

She’s gone back to the coffee shop every single day since then. Each day she tries, but each day the words get stuck in her throat. By the end of the week, Lydia is even more frustrated than her.

‘We need a plan,’ her friend says.

‘We had a plan. It worked, until I screwed up,’ Kira grumbles.

Lydia looks at the people still in front of them. ‘We have about five minutes to come up with a new one.’

‘Maybe, when she asks what I would like today, I should just tell her that all I want is her number,’ Kira says.

‘Not bad. We’ll go with that.’

Kira looks at Lydia with wide eyes.

‘I’m not doing that,’ she says.

‘It was your plan,’ Lydia points out.

‘I was joking.’

‘Too late. No take backs.’

For the next four and a half minutes, Kira tries to persuade Lydia to come up with another plan, but Lydia won’t budge.

‘It’s corny, but it’s to the point. There’s no way she’ll misunderstand you.’

By the time it’s their turn, Kira is so nervous she can’t even get her order out. She pushes Lydia in front of her to order for them both. She can feel Malia’s questioning gaze as they walk to a table to wait for their drinks.

‘I’m going to die alone,’ Kira mumbles.

‘I’ll personally see to it that you don’t,’ Lydia assures her, squeezing her hand.

When their names are called, Lydia hops off her chair, motioning for Kira to stay seated. Kira watches Lydia walk to the counter, grabbing their drinks and then inserting herself back into the front of the line.

 _Oh no_.

Kira watches Lydia and Malia talk with a growing feeling of dread. Lydia says something that makes Malia look up at Kira with a surprised smile on her face. Kira quickly looks down at her hands, feeling a blush spread on her cheeks. She starts picking at her nails like it’s the most fascinating thing in the world. She thinks she knows what Lydia is trying to do, but she can’t watch.

When she hears high heels approaching, Kira looks up again. Lydia sets Kira’s coffee in front of her, and shoves a napkin in her face.

Kira smiles widely, and throws her arms around Lydia in a thank-you-hug.

On the napkin, Malia has written “CALL ME!!!”, underlined it three times, and below that is her phone number.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
